


Crush on You

by Tykki



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, drug use due to injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Когда Сэм отпускает Кару, Мохамед на секунду верит, что под маской убийцы-вампира прячется что-то ещё. И дело не только в том, что его подсадили на кокаин, когда не нашлось обезболки.Бета: bfcure





	Crush on You

**Author's Note:**

> Cерия 2.11 "Be True".  
> Название фика = название спрингстиновской песни, которую как раз Be True и заменила в альбоме.

— А теперь — пора охотиться, — Сэм улыбается, подоткнув ему одеяло, и огонёк в его глазах разгорается ярче, и Мохамед чувствует, как ухает в желудок сердце. Но он всё ещё хочет надеяться, несмотря на то, что надеяться не на что. Хочет верить, что не обманывал сам себя столько времени, видя в Сэме человечность и заботливость. Хочет верить, что не обманывает себя и сейчас, считая, что эти качества могли остаться в вампире.  
Поэтому переспрашивает:  
— Что? Что?!  
— Мышку нужно поймать, — смеясь, объясняет ему Сэм, и Мохамед ведь всегда знал, что в вампирах нет ни человечности, ни заботливости. И никогда раньше не позволил бы себе забыть.  
Он не хочет думать, что так случилось потому, что он умирает. Кокаин больше не заслоняет от него реальность, но он просто не хочет об этом думать.  
Мохамеду достаточно того, что он наконец по-настоящему увидел Сэма. Таким, каким тот был всегда.  
(«Я убивал, и ты знал,» — очень скоро скажет Сэм. «Нет, не знал,» — до последнего будет отрицать Мохамед. «Знал, — не примет его ложь Сэм. — Ты меня знал. И ты меня любил».)  
— Нет, — Мохамед тянется остановить хищника, уже почувствовавшего запах добычи, осознавая, что остановить его невозможно. Сэм уже весь подобрался, заляпанное кровью лицо сосредоточено, глаза горят. Он наверняка слышит, как бежит Кара, наверняка чует её страх. Как только он сорвётся с места, Мохамед точно ему помешать не сможет.  
— И она это знает, — заговорщицки делится с ним Сэм, растягивая окровавленные губы в усмешке такой же страшной, как весь его облик. Мохамед теперь видит всё: Сэм перемазан кровью с головы до ног, словно выливал её на себя вёдрами, пятна на коже и одежде — всех цветов от тёмно-бурого до ярко-красного, и от него несёт, Господи Боже, как же от него несёт. И он был таким с момента, когда Мохамед очнулся в этом доме, и ещё раньше, когда Сэм его забрал. Но ещё несколько секунд назад он называл Сэма другом, соединяя с ним пальцы в привычном жесте, который давно перестал быть нужен.  
Но даже это Сэма не остановило. Мохамед сыграл все карты дружбы, которые у него были, и даже думал, что выиграл, но всё это время они играли по разным правилам. И правило Сэма: только Мохамед не пострадает. Но и его мольбы не спасут никого.  
А он так отчаянно хочет спасти хотя бы Кару...  
— Подожди, — он хватает Сэма за руку, потому что тот уже начал вставать, а значит, время истекло. — Подожди, Сэм.  
Хищника в прыжке не остановить. Но Сэм поворачивается, с нечеловеческой лёгкостью перетекая из одного положения в другое, и Мохамед тянется к нему, стараясь не чувствовать гнилостный запах свернувшейся крови, стараясь не думать, что сладковатый запах разложения больше исходит от него самого. Что сепсис не просто начался, а давно уже в той стадии, с которой в условиях апокалипсиса ничего не сделаешь.  
На губах у Мохамеда — вкус ржавчины, а Сэм охотно отвечает на поцелуй, словно не удивлённый вообще ничем. Словно они только и делали, что целовались, в те месяцы, когда пока ещё вдвоём убивали вампиров. И сам Мохамед не удивлён тоже.  
Где-то далеко — хочется надеяться, что далеко — бежит Кара.  
Мохамед понимает, что проиграл, ещё когда Сэм начинает фыркать в его губы. А потом толкает обратно, и удержаться в сидячем положении невозможно, а Сэм смеётся, глядя на него, и обещает:  
— Потом. После охоты.  
— Сэм, — безнадёжно зовёт его Мохамед, но на этот раз тот не останавливается. — Сэм!  
С его скоростью Сэм исчезает за дверью раньше, чем Мохамед успевает встать, и снова слышно лязганье замка.  
— Сэм!  
Ответом ему служит только весёлый хохот снаружи.  
Но Мохамед не сдаётся. Не может сдаться даже сейчас, хотя понимает, что Кара уже обречена.  
Но он с яростью кромсает половицу, жалея, что не сумел так же сделать с Сэмом, когда было надо. Тогда бы всё закончилось намного раньше.  
Он, может быть, и не спасёт Кару, даже если выберется наружу. Но надо, чтобы всё наконец закончилось, кто бы из них кого ни убил.  
Мохамед хочет жить. И знает, что Сэм единственный, кто сейчас может добыть ему лекарств или врачей, а значит, даже если он убьёт Сэма, переживёт он его ненадолго.  
Но половица подаётся, дыра в полу пахнет землёй и сыростью, и всему пора закончиться.  
Так или иначе.


End file.
